Movie Night
by SouthernChickie
Summary: Complete. Methos' musing on movie night. WARNING: CONTIANS SLASHY CONTENT. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS MAY BOTHER YOU.


AUTHOR'S WARNING: this is a slashy preslash type fic. There is a bit of nudity, but no sex involved. Please read no further if you think this may upset you.  
  
Why did I agree to this?  
  
"Here, Methos." Richie handed me a beer.  
  
That's why I came. Free beer and the kid. Richie lay back down across the foot of MacLeod's bed and stared at the TV screen. Gods, that kid is cute. Why does he have to belong to MacLeod? I have a perfect view of him from my perch on the arm chair. That kid has one hell of a body. I've seen pictures from when he was mortal; he was a gangly, scrawny, awkward little thing... but now...well, if MacLeod did one thing in his life right, he filled the kid out.  
  
That's right, kiddo, you stretch and roll over. I never understood this generation's fascination with watching television upside down... but as long as he keeps that one leg up so his groin is tilted right at me, I won't mind. Something funny must have happened on screen because now he's laughing.  
  
His whole body is shaking.  
  
What a tease.  
  
No, no no! Don't roll over again...oh...that's okay. Show me your bum, that's just fine with me. If I didn't know him any better, I'd swear he was flirting with me. But of course MacLeod has instilled that wholesome, pure, optimistic, boy scout in him. But he wears it well. He'd wear anything well. Especially nothing.  
  
That afternoon I walked in on him showering is one I will never forget. He and two other men from the dojo were talking and washing in the communal shower. I don't remember the other guys... but I can picture him. The way the water washed the suds down his back, ass and legs... his ass...that was the best part. Tight, round and undefiled.  
  
He was completely uninhibited. Just washed and talked. Grinned that sloppy, lopsided, perfect grin of his when he saw me. Not that I noticed his grin for long, I've seen that enough times. His groin on the other hand... that made a lasting impression.  
  
Who knew one so young could be so big?  
  
I swear the thing hung to his knees.  
  
Okay, so maybe not his knees. But it made me seriously reconsider my bragging rights.  
  
Oh, that's right, girly, take off your clothes...Richie, you keep watching... I'll just watch you...  
  
How can he stand it? Confining that beautiful cock of his in those tight jeans? Especially now? He has to be in pain...ah there it is, the adjustment.  
  
No, no, MacLeod, sit down. Get out of my line of vision. I want to see the kid, not you.  
  
Doesn't look like the Highlander is going to move.  
  
Damn it all.  
  
I suppose I will have to, then. But how to do it without attracting attention?  
  
Ah ha! Beer run!  
  
That's right, no one look at old Methos as he gets a beer. Oh, poor kid... looks like he's out of popcorn. No problem, I can get you some. After all you got me a beer. Let's see extra of this spray butter stuff... some salt... mix it up. And tada... nasty ass popcorn a la Gen X.  
  
Hey, you little brat, say thank you! Okay, grin... that works. Mind if I share? I'll just sit right here. Right next to your toned little body.  
  
I never noticed how he ate before. Very slow and methodical. Letting the food linger on his lips a split second longer than it needs to. I bet those little pink lips taste like butter and salt right now. A long enough kiss could dehydrate an immortal.  
  
Ummm... butter and salt lips then a body shot. I could spend an evening doing that.  
  
Wonder if his body would taste good covered in chocolate sauce? I bet it would. Whipped cream... cherries... an immortal hot fudge Sundae. I wonder if he would be willing to play along?  
  
One of these days when MacLeod isn't playing Papa I'll have to find out.  
  
Oh, would you look at that...the kid fell asleep.  
  
Now that is a site I could fall asleep and wake up to every day for a few hundred years.  
  
Yes, yes, I'll get out of the way. Damn, MacLeod, do you have to spoil everything? You tuck him in. I'll clean this up. Maybe I'll watch you undress him... so young, so trusting. MacLeod can just pull off his shirt and jeans without the kid making a sound or trying to stop him.  
  
One of these days, I'll get to do that. Oh, yes. Just you watch. It's only a matter of time before MacLeod is finally done hovering and I can make my move. I just have to get the kid alone for five minutes. Then I can have my Sundae. 


End file.
